El Favor
by Naromemi
Summary: Marinette es una mujer de 19 años que aún mantiene la misma personalidad que siempre,además de tener una gran creatividad,¿Qué conserva de Ladybug?,preguntale a Chat Noir... /Los personajes pertenecen a Thomas Astruc/


-Te dije que te aceptarían Marinette,¡Un tropezón no es caída!

-Gracias Alya,pero he perdido un año ya...Estoy agotada y ni siquiera he empezado las clases allí-suspiró la peliazul.

Así es,Marinette había fallado el año pasado en su intento de pertenecer a la más prestigiosa universidad de diseño en la ciudad,Montagne Mangue,donde aproximadamente el 90% de los ingresantes son rechazados.

-Oye,alégrate de que esta vez sí lo has conseguido ¿Sabes lo afortunada que eres?-Tosió-No te rendiste y ahora lograste entrar.

-Es verdad,lo soy,pero-La interrumpió su amiga.

-Mari,tengo que volver al trabajo,te llamo luego ¿De acuerdo?-

-Está bien,después hablamos,si sigo hablando por celular en la calle,lo más seguro es que me tropiece.-Ambas finalizaron la llamada.

Su mejor amiga estaba ocupada con un nuevo empleo temporal en servicio al cliente de una famosa compañía telefónica.Mantenían entre ellas la misma confianza, pero era imposible decir que no estaban más distanciadas.

Pensar en esto puso un poco nostálgica a la franco-china, recordaba la preparatoria y secundaría como los días más divertidos de su vida,a partir de que se volvió una superheroína,lidiando con su doble identidad.Pero su situación actual no era como aquella,sufría muchas pesadillas y jaquecas, no solo causadaspor el estrés de la universidad,si no también por los problemas financieros de la panadería de sus padres.

"Apuesto a que estaré en la misma clase que Chloe de nuevo"

Le había dicho a su madre con un tono bastante pesimista una mañana antes de ir a clases,esa enemistad era lo único que le molestaba en ese entonces.El recuerdo la hizo sonreír mientras iba en camino a su casa para dormir una merecida siesta.

Marinette despierta,es importante,¡Escucha!-Le gritó su kwami al oído

-¿Qué pasa Tikki?¿Estás bien?-

-Hay un akuma cerca de tu anterior escuela,ahora que entraste a esa universidad,no tienes excusa para que Chat Noir se encargue de solucionarlo solo-comentó algo molesta.

Dupain-Cheng había conversado hace algunos meses con su compañero para que la "cubra".El pelearía y ella solo aparecería para destruir el akuma con el yo-yo,esa pequeña mariposa que marcaba el final de cada batalla.

Ella sabía perfectamente que debido a ese favor al gato se le haría más difícil,ya que siempre trabajaron juntos y que no usaría el amuleto encantado como ayuda.Una consecuencia de ello fué que mucha gente empezó a criticarla,el Ladyblog se encontraba inactivo hace más de 3 meses y en su lugar,abrieron un Chatblog,siempre se olvidaba de preguntarle a Alya si ella era la fundadora de este nuevo blog y si dejó de publicar en el anterior porque estaba ocupada...o porque estaba decepcionada de su heroína favorita.

-No más excusas ni distracciones,¡Tikki mota si!-

¿Cuánto queso necesitas para dejar de molestarme?-Bufó Adrien.

Demasiado,¿Sabes cuánto Camembert como cada vez ahora que tenemos todo el trabajo? MEDIO KILO POR DÍA,MEDIO.-Se quejó el Kwami.

¿Pero qué quieres que haga?,si ella me lo pedía como un favor o no,tendría que hacerme cargo de todas formas...Espero que vuelva pronto,estoy exhausto.-Llevó los cabellos de su cabeza hacia atrás.

La situación pasaba los límites de Agreste,él usualmente esperaría el regreso de Ladybug porque es su querida compañera,la que le gusta desde hace años.

Pero ahora necesitaba que regrese más que nada por dos razones:

1-Que no se sienta tan estresado por encargarse de todo el trabajo.

2-No aguantar el comportamiento de Plagg más caprichoso que el de costumbre.

En el colegio Françoise Dupont se presenta un hombre vestido de naranja, de unos 30 años de edad aproximadamente,que está...¿Tirando una sustancia que congela a la gente?,¡Esperamos a Chat Noir para que lo derrote!-Se escuchaba una periodista hablar en el programa de noticias muy alterada.

¡Plagg las garras!-Exclamó

Por la izquierda venía Ladybug y por el lado derecho Chat Noir, acorralando al villano que aterraba a toda la ciudad.El gato sorprendido por la presencia de su compañera,perdió la concentración al atacar,así que cuando reaccionó ese hombre anaranjado ya había logrado escapar.

Parpadeó varías veces para saber si no estaba imaginándoselo,por fin volvió.

-Chat,va en dirección al Río-Indicó

-Lo tenemos,My Lady-Decidió con una sonrisa.

Lo vencieron rápidamente después de usar el cataclismo y el amuleto encantado,la energía de Ladybug se hizo notar entre los ciudadanos que se quedaban a observar la escena.Los héroes sonrieron y chocaron los puños después de mucho tiempo, mirando al río sentados desde arriba de un edificio.

-Perdóname gato,te dejé con todo encima,extrañaba decir que lo hicimos juntos-Lo miró fijo a los ojos.

-Yo también Bugaboo,estaba empezando a estresarme un poco.-Esbozó una sonrisa falsa.

-Te invito a cenar,tú y yo,ven disfrazado o tápate,no quiero incomodarte con el tema de tu identidad,ahí te explicaré todo,¿Sí?¡No es una cita!-Justo al terminar la frase empezaron a sonar ambos Miraculous marcando que pronto terminarían sus transformaciones,la catarina se levantó y él quedó en la misma posición que antes.

-Señorita,tardaste en aceptar que te gusto,¿No?,lo tomaré como una cita de todas formas...¿Dónde y Cuándo?-A pesar de que al principio estaba algo molesto por el favor que le pidió su compañera,ahora estaba mas sonriente que nunca.

Ella miró hacia arriba haciendo una mueca,pensando en que no importan los años que pasen,Chat siempre sería el o respuesta a las preguntas de la "cita" ella le extendió un papel,que tan pronto el empezó a leerlo,la escritora se fué con la ayuda de su yo-yo.

En el puente,Sábado 8:30 PM

¿Hasta cuándo seremos Ladybug y Chat Noir?,¿Nunca te lo has preguntado?

Ladybug


End file.
